


rise with the sun, go with the tide

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, they're just soft husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: hyunwoo wakes up at 6, every morning. it’s not that the first rays of the day are peeking through the blinds and directly hitting his closed lids, it also isn’t the second body that’s wrapped around him with the strength of a boa constrictor and the love of a baby koala — no, hyunwoo simply wakes up and tip toes his way out of bed and out of the room to prepare breakfast for his overworked husband.





	rise with the sun, go with the tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimplewoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplewoo/gifts).



> for moonie <3 
> 
>  
> 
> fair warning: not proof read

**** hyunwoo wakes up at 6, every morning. it’s not that the first rays of the day are peeking through the blinds and directly hitting his closed lids, it also isn’t the second body that’s wrapped around him with the strength of a boa constrictor and the love of a baby koala — no, hyunwoo simply wakes up and tip toes his way out of bed and out of the room to prepare breakfast for his overworked husband. he ignores his own bed hair, ignores the blurry outlines that the kitchen provides because he didn’t bother to fish for his glasses and can’t open his eyes all the way because all of those are small inconveniences compared to hoseok’s deep and dark under eye circles. 

 

he thinks it was around 3am that he finally got home and he knows that it will only be 6.45am when hoseok has to get up again. hyunwoo is also aware how much hoseok loves his job and loves producing but it doesn’t change the inkling of worry that was sewn in the pit of his stomach and never fails to blossom in during lonely evenings and nights. as admirable as it is that hoseok always gives his all and puts his soul into his job, hyunwoo doesn’t pretend the exhaustion radiating off him doesn’t make him sad. 

 

and it’s peculiar, actually. odd; how despite the dark circles and the slouched shoulders hoseok still radiates, still shines. he’s illuminating more than he’s illuminated. the brightness of the sun when he smiles and the force of the moon when pulls hyunwoo in. he’s beautiful and glowing, by day and by night. warm and never leaving hyunwoo sitting in darkness. 

 

so, he continues to wake up at 6am, despite his own busy schedule, despite his own creaking bones. he wakes up, cooks and has the table set up by the time hoseok’s feet pat across the parquet floor. his hair looks worse than hyunwoo’s and he only has one eye squinted open, the other still glued together with stardust and dreams. 

 

but hoseok smiles. he radiates. 

 

hyunwoo wakes up every day at 6am to see the sun greet him ‘good morning’.


End file.
